


Crowley's Compensation

by VoidAndroid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out, light sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidAndroid/pseuds/VoidAndroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Kevin need Crowley to once again help them translate, but he wants compensation for his hard work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowley's Compensation

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for The Parsley, and because I thought it would be fun to write. Short, light sex fic. Hope you all enjoy!

"You don't have to go in there," Sam said as he unbolted the heavy double doors. Before opening them he looked at Kevin, scrutinizing him as well as giving him a chance to back out of the situation. "Really, I can do this."

It was obvious that Kevin had no real desire to face Crowley yet again. His posture, the widening of his eyes, and the slight ascension of his voice told Sam all he needed to know, but the unwilling prophet refused to admit his fear of the demon king who had enslaved him and killed his mother. He used his hatred as a tool and let it obscure the weakness Crowley made him feel. He pressed his lips into a small red line and looked at Sam with defiant dark eyes. 

"Let's go," he said, his expression determined. 

Sam only nodded once and opened the door, revealing the denounced king of Hell sitting behind his lonely table, manacled and chained and yet still holding himself with dignity. The miniscule narrowing of his eyes meant he was figuring everything out about them before they spoke, taking in every detail with a precision that only hundreds of years could hone. It was rare that Crowley was left without an idea and sometimes even a conclusion before Sam opened his mouth. 

"More translations today is it?" he asked in his gravely voice. 

Kevin stood several feet away and crossed his arms over his chest in what seemed resolution. He was content to watch Sam deal with Crowley unless for some reason he needed to interject.

Pulling out a manilla folder, Sam slid it across the smooth tabletop and tapped the cover with a long finger. "We need all this by the end of the day."

Crowley tilted his head and looked up at Sam, not giving the envelope any sort of glance. "I'm sure you realize that I will not do this without some sort of compensation."

Sam had expected that of course. He kept his game face on, seeming nonchalant. "What do you want?"

"Nothing you boys can't provide." 

Sam didn't like the way that Crowley's eyes suddenly sparkled, or the smirk which curved his thin lips. "What is it Crowley?"

Crowley slid his gaze over Kevin who was half in shadows, then looked back to Sam. "Something that would be pleasurable for all of us."

Kevin's shoulders straightened, his entire body tensing. "Just tell us whatever's on your sick mind," he demanded.

"Very well." Crowley looked down at the folder, opening it with heavily chained hands. "You want me to translate all of this by the end of the day. That is quite a lot of work and I deserve something nice. An expensive gift of sorts." He looked between the two boys and closed the folder. "I will do nothing until you, Sam, make our adorable little prophet weak in the knees."

Sam blinked stupidly at him. "What?"

"You know, a little heavy petting. Necking. How the young people say... making out."

"No!" Kevin yelled, shaking. "I will not be some sort of puppet for his perversion!"

Sam held up a hand. "It's okay Kevin, calm down. No one is going to make you do anything." He glared at Crowley and leaned over the table. "Seriously Crowley. This is a new low for you."

"You won't let me have a television, no conversation, no books. How am I supposed to entertain myself except with you two?" His face became serious, and he leaned back, crossing his arms with the sound of rustling chains. "I'll not translate. A. Word." 

"This is totally screwed up!" Kevin said desperately, throwing his arms up. "You rob me of my mother, now you want my dignity too?"

Crowley didn't answer, only lowered his lids over resolute eyes. 

"Come on Kevin, let's go. We'll figure out another way." 

Kevin shook his head. "No. He knows as well as we do that there is no other way. That's why..." Kevin swallowed and looked at the stone floor. "That's why he knows we'll do it. Because we have to." 

Kevin briskly walked over to Sam, only hesitating for a split second, looking up at the taller man with big brown eyes before grabbing him by the hair and pulling him down for a kiss. It took Sam by surprise and he stared at Kevin with open eyes through the clumsy kiss. 

"There." Kevin released Sam, his cheeks pink, and stopped standing on his toes. "Now start translating." 

Sam cleared his throat and subconsciously licked the wetness Kevin had left on his lips. 

"No." Crowley leaned forward a bit. "I want tension, a spark. That is not what I asked." 

"Kevin, you don't have to-"

Kevin ignored Sam and brought him down again, kissing him harder, all desperation and anger.

Sam sighed inwardly. If Kevin was determined to do this, then it had to be done correctly, or they could be at it forever before Crowley was satisfied. He pushed Kevin back and looked into his eyes. "Trust me, okay?" At the boy's nod, Sam smiled in encouragement and moved his large hands around Kevin's slim waist, gently pulling him close. 

It was meant to be only for Crowley's amusement. Satisfy the demon, get things translated. Make Kevin "weak in the knees" and they would get what they wanted. Sam kissed Kevin slowly, tenderly, attempting to get him more relaxed. It worked as Sam knew it would, and he moved his long fingers through Kevin's short black hair, tilting his head back so he could deepen their caress, sliding his tongue effortlessly into Kevin's open mouth. Kevin's body trembled in the support of his arm as it went around the prophet's waist. They were so close that he could feel Kevin's heart beating fast and hard against his chest when he stroked a hand down his spine and licked at his tongue.

Kevin's breath was shaking when Sam broke the kiss. He assumed it was over, but then Sam's lips were pressed to his ear and Kevin shuddered, closing his eyes. Sam very gently sucked on his earlobe, getting it warm and wet, then moved down to place a little bite just below it on Kevin's neck. 

"Sam," Kevin whimpered, breathing heavily. 

Sam admittedly was feeling it now, too. Kevin was cute, intelligent, and perhaps a little whiny but he made up for that with sheer will power. Sam remembered a time when he himself had been whiny. He brought his lips to Kevin's again and kissed him more deeply, passionately, and this time Kevin matched his pace. 

"Is that good enough for you?" Sam asked as he pulled away, leaving Kevin shaking and blushing, lips open as if he wanted more. Sam turned his head toward Crowley and cleared his throat. 

Crowley gave Kevin a quick perusal. "There was no heavy petting, but I suppose Kevin didn't need to get that far before he was completely under your spell."

Kevin stepped away from Sam, hazy eyes clearing, and bolted out the door in embarrassment.

"This had better be worth it," Sam demanded. "I'll be back tonight for those translations."

He left Crowley alone in the dungeon, closed and locked the doors, then went to find Kevin. He found him in the bathroom splashing his face with cold water.

"Hey," Sam started gently, leaning against the door frame. "You okay?"

Kevin refused to meet Sam's eyes, instead staring down into the drain. "No. I'm not."

"I'm sorry Kevin. I should have just refused to do it."

"No, I instigated it. I agreed to do what he wanted." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I guess I didn't expect to like it so much. I thought..."

"Yeah I know," Sam interrupted. "Getting carried away is easy when two people are attracted to each other."

Kevin looked up at Sam. "You're attracted to me?" he asked, as if the idea was incredulous.

"Sure. You're smart, you work hard, you've proven yourself on multiple ocassions, and you're cute." He smiled. "And between you and me, I'm weak for a pair of big brown eyes." 

Kevin stared at him, waiting for him to start laughing or say it was all a joke, but neither thing happened. "So it wasn't just me then."

"Nope." 

Sam watched the conflicting emotions flicker through Kevin's eyes. Distrust, uncertainty, doubt, desire. Sam rarely ever advanced on anyone, but he felt that he and Kevin had already crossed the friendship boundary when they had reacted so strongly to a kiss. He felt guilty for pursuing anything more with Kevin who hadn't been with anyone since his ex girlfriend, a boy who had lost his mother and his career. Sam knew they had a lot in common, more than anyone else realized. But he also knew that Kevin might just be looking for someone to cling to, an outlet, and he could possibly get too attached.

"Before, I mean if, we do anything together, I just want you to know that this isn't-"

"Yeah I know." Kevin rolled his eyes. "You don't have to explain things to me."

Sam smiled. "Good. That's good."

They stood in awkward silence for a few moments until Kevin finally moved past Sam. He nervously looked up as the youngest of the Winchesters stood before him, and he was once again in long strong arms, being kissed with a tender passion that made its way down his spine and to his toes. He wondered how he'd never noticed the power in Sam's body, how easily Sam's large hands clasped the backs of his thighs and lifted him against the wall. Kevin groaned as he was gently pressed to the wall and slid his fingers through Sam's long hair. Sam was kissing his neck and holding him firmly between the brick and his own solid body. 

Kevin knew things were moving too fast but he couldn't stop Sam. He needed the desperate way they were beginning to grind against one another, Sam's cock hard between Kevin's legs, Sam's mouth gripping his neck in molten suction. Kevin was clinging to Sam's hair with his hands and to his waist with his legs. The world was spinning with the suddenness of it and he wondered how long it had been for both of them. 

"Sam," Kevin murmured, catching Sam's ear between his teeth and tugging it before sucking.

Sam only groaned deeply in response and carried Kevin to the sofa, laying him on his back and pressing between his thighs. 

Kevin had never wanted anything more in his life as much as he was wanting Sam at that moment. Sam was all strength and passion. He was in control but he was also gentle, making Kevin feel both compliant and safe, as if it was okay to let his guard down and give this other man control. 

It lasted for hours, or so it seemed to Kevin. Sam kept him speechles throughout the process, and Kevin was sure that Sam's sexual abilities were far understimated in the shadows of his brother's. Sam used his mouth in places Kevin wasn't aware existed, touched him inside and out, fucked him, made love to him, carried him to other planes of existence where he forgot his own name. He had lost count long ago of how many times he'd called Sam's name, sometimes loudly and sometimes in a gasp of air. 

When it was over and Kevin lay spent and boneless in Sam's embrace, deliciously sore and satiated, they said nothing for a long time, enjoying the mind numbing contentment of perfect sex. 

It was Kevin who finally broke the silence with a small laugh. "I thought sex like that wasn't real," he said, his voice sounding strange and rough.

Sam smiled into Kevin's hair and slid his palm down the prophet's smooth, golden thigh. "It takes two you know. You were amazing."

Kevin blushed. "I just followed your lead." 

"Even when you were riding me? I'm pretty sure you were the one setting the pace then."

Turning several shades darker, Kevin squirmed away from Sam and started to search for his clothes. "Dean will be back soon, and... well... yeah."

Sam stood behind Kevin and wrapped him in his arms. He could feel the desire pooling again already, and the way Kevin shuddered and leaned against him led him to believe that he felt the same. "You okay with this? It happened pretty fast."

Kevin hesitated, then nodded. "It's all good. If I'd said no, you would have stopped. But I didnt." 

"You know," Sam whispered in a voice that would have melted diamonds, "the shower is big enough for two." 

If things were going to be like this whenever Dean wanted to cop out of research, Kevin could definitely get used to him leaving. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it is. Perhaps we should test that hypothesis." 

"I believe we shall do just that." Sam grinned and grabbed Kevin by his hand, tugging him toward the bathroom. 

When Dean arrived home a few hours later, he found the two sitting at the table across from one another doing research. When he asked how they were doing, they gave each other secretive glances and said Crowley was translating for them. Dean knew when not to press, and he could figure things out for himself, especially when it came to the afterglow they both were radiating. He said nothing more and let them have their little secret. The less details he knew, the better.


End file.
